Artemis Ride
by Koralias
Summary: You thought you knew them all. You were wrong, you missed me. Artemis Ride.
1. Introduction

So you thought you knew it all. Every character, every bird-kid. There was Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Then there was me. The School didn't know about me. You see, I was Itex. I was different. I was the opposition, the enemy, the other side's experiment. I'm Artemis. Pleased to meet you.

Now, I know what all of you people reading this are thinking, 'Kill her she's Itex!!!' Well, before you take out your weapons and all that, I'm ON YOUR BLOODY SIDE OK! Sorry, I just get really sick of weapons thrust at me. Believe me; you don't know how that feels.

I should probably give you a description of myself. I'm Asian, Vietnamese to be precise. Absolutely nothing wrong with that, unless you happen to be racist. I have black hair with silver highlights and dark-blackish eyes with silver, slightly slitted pupils which don't quite look human. Just blame Itex.

My weapon status is that, well, I'm really smart and I'm trained in basically every fighting art you could think of, particularly street-fighting and weaponry. You, see the one reason I was breed was so that Itex had a weapon against the School. I'm a bird-kid, yet I'm not really a bird-kid. In other words, you'll find out what I mean later. Now, you'll all be asking about my power. I won't tell you yet, it all ties in with what I said before. I specialise in the katana, a Japanese one-sided sword, or it would be if Itex hadn't modified it to be two-edged. I stole it from them before I escaped. Look, I've got to go before Max and Fang catch me, they don't know any of this. Even Angel doesn't know, I'll tell you why later.

_**A/N: Sorry about the indecently short chapter before, I deleted the previous version and here is the changed one.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__**Disclaimer: I didn't do one before, so here's one now. I don't own Maximum Ride or any of **__**its**__** characters, James Patterson does. However, Artemis Ride is mine**___

"Tem!"

I turned. It was Fang, believe it or not. He never shouts. Except when he thinks that it's only him and Max, then he shows some emotions. Yeah, right. Like I would go and play tag. It's so boring. When I play. I always win. Like, always. And I'm not joking. I'm too fast and too powerful for them. Like always, just blame Itex.

"Tem!"

I broke out of my reverie. "Jezz, Fang, I'm coming." I jogged over. "What would you like today?"

"Nothing, Max just said don't go too far away, Iggys' heard some helicopters and we think they could be Erasers or Flyboys."

I groaned. "You think, or you know? It's always better if you know not if you think. Plus are you certain the School hasn't got only Flyboys, not both? I mean, weren't erasers meant to have all been destroyed or something?" Like I didn't know.

Fang just stared at me. I stared back; we did this all the time. So far it's been a consistent tie. We're both too good for each other. I raised an eyebrow and held out my hand. "Truce?" He took it. "Truce."

I walked towards the camp a little bit more and extended my senses. I eavesdrop all the time on Max and Fang. It's so sweet. They obviously like each other and everyone knows it, except for themselves.

Back to myself. For instance, you're probably all asking what I wear. Well I wear mainly black with silver trimmings, plus a silver bracelet. If you haven't guessed yet I love black and silver. My wings are black on top with silver feather tips and silvery gray on the bottom. And for all you girly-girls out there, no I'm not the least bit interested in fashion. I personally couldn't care less. Just ask Nudge. She was so excited to have another girl in talk fashion with (I joined them shortly after Jeb disappeared), but after a couple of days, she realised that she probably shouldn't bother and let me alone.

Fang says I copy him. I say not. I mean, have you ever seen Fang wear silver? No, right? But Max describes me as a 'Dark Angel' and Nudge reckons when I fly at night I look like a dark shadow sliding over the moon.

A roar of a helicopter broke my concentration.

"Artemis, Nudge, Gazzy, U and A!" Max shouted in my general direction. Angel was already up in the air and flying in the other direction, Nudge and Gazzy with her. I stayed put.

"No way, Max! Let Iggy go, he can protect them with the bombs. I'll stay!" I shouted back.

"Tem, it's way too dangerous for you here. You've got to go."

"Oh, yeah and it isn't for you?" I asked. It was a bit of a cocky retort, but I was seriously starting to get annoyed.

Fang snorted slightly. "She has a point Max. It's dangerous for us as well, and you've seen her practise on that katana. You don't have a choice, anyway. Iggy's already gone."

Max shot him a glare, then burst into the sky. We were dealing with erasers, which was really cool, 'cause you could kill them easier.

Fang was locked in battle with Ari, who had been brought back from the dead again and brainwashed. To quote Fang, you really can't kill people like before anymore. They just won't stay dead. Well, Itex can have another go at bring him back, cause he was dying right now.

Did I mention I carried daggers? No? Well, then, I carry daggers and throwing discs, knives, spoons, forks. You name it, I throw it.

Anyhow, I pull out a dagger. Drawing my hand back, I threw the dagger. Fang turned round in surprise as Ari dropped from the sky. He shot me a glance which clearly said 'I'll talk to you later'. I shot him a 'Course you will' look back.

He glared at me and got back to business, beating up erasers. I grinned slightly and pulled out my katana. An eraser sneered. "Aw, look, the 'ittle baby has a sword." I snarled at him and he recoiled slightly, shocked. He had seen my over sharp canines. I'll, tell you later.

"Try me." I stated, challenging him, implying that he was weaker than me (he was, but he didn't know that. Yet). The eraser glared at me, and then he whipped out a gun. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. I hadn't seen it, hidden behind his bulky body. He pointed the barrel at me and squeezed out a shot.

* * *

_**A/N: Suspense.**_


End file.
